Nami's Christmas Carol
by dandy wonderous
Summary: To atone for her life of swindling, thieving, and just plain cruelty, Nami is going to be visited by three spirits to teach her the true meaning of Christmas. If she doesn't try to kill them with a broom handle... AU, not original but ooooh weeeell...


That's some creative naming right thur, hur hur hur.

So hello everybody, and welcome to the Christmas special that I slaved for weeks over! Okay, so it was mostly just yesterday. But ya know… it took my brain time to think up!

I know three-days-late did the same thing, and I was going to save this for next year and do something else instead, except my brain refused to cooperate, and in the end I finished writing it. Three-san knows, though, so it's all good (and hers is better, anyway; I should know better than to write Nami stories, cuz I can't keep her in character). Everyone's different, except for our Cratchits (by fifty percent) and our Ghosts of Christmas Yet to Come (which was somewhat unavoidable, though I _almost_ made it Robin).

The reason why I really wanted to do this is because _A Christmas Carol_ is not just my favorite Christmas story but one of my favorite stories period. I love the characters and the plot and, well, everything! And yes, I've read Charles Dickens' marvelous book… twice. It's good stuff! XD I would read it more often, but I has no time for reading! T_T

My favorite movie version is _A Muppet Christmas Carol_, but I've seen several others, including the Looney Tunes version and the Mickey Mouse version and several versions on Lifetime Movie Network. So influences from the books and the movies are in there, as well as from _One Piece_ itself.

Um, I suppose that's enough of my blathering, so read on everybody!

Oh, and side note: Happy Birthday, Chopper!! I wish I had time to write a proper birthday fic… One of my cousin's birthdays is today, too, lol. XD

**

* * *

**

Nami's Christmas Carol

By Dandy Wonderous

Arlong was dead, to begin with. As dead as a doornail.

In life, Arlong had been business partners with a shrewd moneylender named Nami Scrooge. She liked winter, the cold and dark. She was secretive and self-contained. As solitary as an oyster.

But not necessarily as quiet as one.

"What do you mean, you don't have your rent yet!?!" a middle-aged redhead, Miss Nami Scrooge, thundered, glaring across her desk at the man cringing there, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, you see, ma'am, tomorrow's Christmas, and-"

"Christmas? Bah humbag! What a fool holiday, to waste all your money on others." She stood up and looked down the bridge of her nose at him, under the rims of her intimidating reading glasses. "Have the rent by closing time today, or you and your family will be evicted!"

The man squeaked in protest. "But you can't do this! It's Christmas! Christmas!"

"Like I care!" She reared back and punched the man in the jaw, sending him flying out the door. With a huff she sat back down in her seat and returned to counting the little stacks of money on her desk. "Cratchit! Where are the eviction notices for tomorrow?"

She was a tight-fisted hand at the grindstone, Nami Scrooge. A squeezing, wrenching, grasping, covetous old sinner.

Her two bookkeepers shot each other a quick glance. Her employees were Sanji Cratchit, a tall, blond man who had been working for Nami for many, many years and was incredibly loyal, foolishly so in most people's opinion, and Usopp Sogeking, and while he had only been working at Arlong and Scrooge, Nami's lending house, for a few years, he was already suitably cowed and subservient to her will. Still, neither of them were too happy about evicting anyone on Christmas.

"Cratchit!" she repeated impatiently, and he hopped up with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Coming, Miss Scrooge!" He twirled over and set down the notices on her desk, smiling winningly.

She picked them up and started rifling through them, a silent dismissal issued. For a moment, Sanji fiddled with his coat, as though he had something he wanted to say. She glanced over her glasses at him, eyebrow raised, and he smiled briefly again and hurried back to his desk.

"You didn't ask her," hissed Usopp when he returned.

"I'm sorry, why don't you try?" he snapped back.

Usopp made a determined face. "Alright, fine. I'll do it." He got up from his seat.

"Your knees are shaking," said Sanji, smirking.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" With a deep breath, Usopp approached her desk.

Nami looked up impatiently. "Yes, Mr. Sogeking?"

"Uh… um… ah…" he hummed and hawed, knees knocking together.

"Get on with it!" she snapped angrily, and he yelped in a very unmanly way.

"I… I was w-w-wondering if… if we could… h-h-have-"

"Yes?"

"Have… another piece of coal for the fire!" he blurted out.

Sanji palmed himself in the face and sighed.

"It's plenty warm enough," Nami replied, bending back over her papers and ignoring that she could see her own breath.

"Yes, quite right, Miss Scrooge," he stammered, hurrying back to his desk and tripping over several things as he went. "I'll just get back to work, then."

"Way to chicken out," whispered Sanji when he sat down.

"You didn't do any better!"

"HEEELLOOO!!!"

The door swung back on its hinges to slam against the wall, making the furniture rattle with the force. Nami looked up, murder in her eyes, at the intruder.

An energetic young man was standing in the entry of the little lending shop, holding a wreath and looking around with bright eyes. He wore a straw hat, in the band of which was tucked a small holly branch. "Merry Christmas!"

Nami glared up at him. "Bah humbug."

"Hmm? Humbug?" He tilted his head to one side, then laughed. "You're funny, Aunt Nami."

"I most certainly am not." She glared at him a few more moments. "What are you doing here anyway, Luffy?"

He smiled and held out the wreath. "I'm here to wish you a Merry Christmas, of course! And to give you this mystery plant."

"It's a wreath, Luffy," said Sanji with a laugh. The two frightened bookkeepers had cheered up considerably at his arrival, both breaking into wide smiles. Perhaps the only good thing about working for Nami Scrooge was her overly cheerful, vivacious nephew.

"Oh, is _that _what it's called?" He looked at it sideways, then laughed. "That's a funny name."

"It's better than 'mystery plant,'" said Usopp.

"I have an even better name for it," said Nami dangerously. "Firewood."

Luffy turned back to her, downcast. "You're SO gloomy, Aunt Nami. Can't you just get into the Christmas spirit?"

"Humbug," she repeated. "Christmas is a pointless holiday, just an excuse to screw over the businesses every December."

"What?" he gasped, as though she had just committed blasphemy. "But Christmas is the most wonderful holiday of the year! You get off work and you get to be with your family and eat lots of goose and turkey and ham and goose…" He trailed off, drooling at the thought of the feast.

"Anyone who makes merry at Christmas should roast with their goose," she spat.

"Aww, Aunt Nami!" he whined. "You're no fun at all."

"Christmas has never done a thing for me, I don't know why you like it so much."

"Well, it may have never made me rich, but I know it's always done me good!" Luffy said confidently, fingering the brim of his straw hat. He seemed to consider, then smiled. "I know what'll cheer you up, Aunt Nami! You should come eat with me and Vivi tomorrow!"

Nami scoffed. "I forgot you got married. Why did you, anyway?"

He frowned. "Because I was in love. That's what you do when you love someone, right?"

She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her work. "That's the only thing more stupid than Christmas."

Luffy pouted again, but before he could say anything else the door opened, much more gently this time, and two men entered. They were by the far the strangest men Nami had ever seen, if men they really were; one had a large head and was wearing heavy make-up, a leotard type outfit and tights, while the other wore a long coat and had black hair on one side of his face and white on the other.

"Hello," greeted the big one. "Ve are collecting donations for ze poor and ze homeless dis Christmas."

"That's great!" Cheered Luffy. He pointed excitedly at Nami. "This lady is really generous!"

"Luffy!"

The men approached Nami's desk excitedly, smiling. Nami tried to look intimidating instead of creeped out and hoped it worked.

"Ve vere hoping dat you might vish to make a donation, to help those less fortunate in dis festive time of ze year," the big man explained. His companion nodded.

"Aren't there prisons and poorhouses?" she asked, faking concern.

"Well, there _are_ plenty of those," agreed the other man-or maybe it was a woman after all-with the crazy hair. "But-"

"Oh, good," she said in relief. "For a moment I thought they'd all shut down."

"No, but vouldn't it be nicer to haff real comforts dis Christmas?" asked the big man with the funny accent.

"My tax money goes to the prisons and poorhouses; let them go there."

The do-gooders looked stricken. "But most would rather die!" said the… person with strange hair.

"Then they should. There's a surplus population, anyway."

The men were left speechless.

"Aunt Nami's so mean," complained Luffy. He pulled some coins out of his pocket and handed it to them. "Well, here's my donation!"

"Tank you, good zir."

He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Aunt Nami!" He hung the wreath on a beg near her desk and tripped to the door, calling over his shoulder, "Come to my house by noon for the feast, if you want! Merry Christmas, Sanji, Usopp!"

"Merry Christmas, Luffy!"

"Bah humbug!"

She turned back to her eviction notices, then looked up to see that the charity workers were still there, nervous but undeterred.

"Well?" she snapped impatiently.

"Ve vere hoping you vouldn't mind giving us a donation now?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time!?!" She stood up, grabbed a pole that she kept handily by her desk, and launched herself around it. "Get out, get out, get out!"

The two men yelped in surprise and ran out, not escaping minor bumps and bruises from the quick woman. They landed ungracefully in the snow beside the stoop.

Luffy's wreath came flying after them. "And stay out!"

She turned around, shoulders shaking in fury. She caught the three eyes staring at her and snapped, "What are you two looking at? I don't pay you to stare!"

"Of course, Miss Scrooge!" Sanji immediately bent back to his work.

"You hardly pay us at all," muttered Usopp, and earned such a frightening look from his boss that he shut up until closing time.

At which point, he looked up at Sanji and nodded expectantly. Sanji raised his curly eyebrow, and the two held a silent but furious conversation before finally standing up in tandem and approaching Nami's desk.

"Ah, Miss Scrooge, it's closing time," began Sanji hesitantly as the clock chimed in agreement.

She looked up from her papers and stared at him a moment. "I guess so… Alright, you two close up shop. I'll see you tomorrow." She started to gather her things.

"Ah, Miss Scrooge-"

"What?"

Sanji took a step back in fear, while Usopp cowered behind him, trembling. "Uh, tomorrow… tomorrow's Christmas."

"So I've heard."

Sanji gulped. "Uh, Miss Scrooge… It seems hardly customary that we work all day on Christmas…"

She put her hands on her hips, and Sanji took another step back, almost tripping over Usopp. "And just what IS customary?"

He took a deep breath. "The, uh, whole… day?"

She looked like he had just told her that she should jump off a cliff.

"No one else will be open!" squeaked Usopp quickly in his coworker's defense. "You won't have anyone to do business with! And it'll save coal, you know how expensive it is these days."

Nami's eyes darted from Sanji to Usopp, and the long-nosed man yelped and ducked back behind the blond.

For what seemed like forever, all was silence in the lending house.

Then Nami sighed a long suffering sigh and nodded. "Very well. Take tomorrow off."

Usopp rose up from behind Sanji while the other man stared at her in shock. Then the two let out whoops of laughter.

"Thank you, Miss Scrooge, you are the most wonderful, kind, beautiful woman in the world!"

"Thank you so much, Miss Scrooge!"

"Shut up!" She slammed her fist on her desk, and the two hushed immediately. "Be here two hours early the next morning, you got that?"

They nodded enthusiastically. "For you, Miss Scrooge, I'd be here three hours early!" Sanji added with a smile.

"Don't encourage her," Usopp whispered.

Nami grabbed her coat and briefcase and stalked out of the lending house.

"Merry Christmas!" the two men called after her.

"Bah humbug!"

* * *

Nami lived in a large mansion on the edge of town that had formerly been owned by her late business partner. After his death she promptly claimed it as her own, and, as Arlong had no family to contest it, she got the house. It was big, beautiful, and empty, but she liked it.

Now, as has been mentioned, Arlong was dead. This must be understood, or nothing that follows will seem wondrous.

Nami entered through the ornate gate which shut with an eerie creak behind her and walked swiftly through the dead front lawn to the stoop. She took a moment to fumble for her keys, then found them and inserted them in the lock. Then she happened to look up.

Arlong's long nose was sticking her face, toothy smile grinning from the knocker.

She gasped in surprise and jumped back, but the door knocker was just a knocker once more.

For a moment longer she stared at it, then shook her head at her foolishness and went inside.

Still, she got nervous and went through the rooms, lighting all the lamps. It was foolish and a big waste of money, but she felt a sudden fear of the dark.

Her house was empty.

Finally, cursing her foolishness, she made herself some supper and settled down in her chair by the fire to eat it. Then she picked up an old book and read it in the firelight.

_There was never anything to be afraid of._

"Nami Scrooge!"

Nami shrieked and looked up at the vision before her. It was Arlong, as he had appeared in life, save for the heavy chains wrapped all about his body.

She dropped her book and flew out of her chair, backing up swiftly. "You! You're dead!"

"Yes, little Nami, I am." He took a few intimidating steps toward her, smiling wickedly.

"This isn't real," she said, more to herself. "You're not real!"

"Oh, I'm as real as they come," he said, stopping and looking around the room. "What have you done to my house? There aren't any stuffed fish or merman paintings…"

"You had bad taste!" she snapped back, and then put her face in her hand. "What am I saying? I'm just seeing things. The mind and stomach play tricks; you're nothing more than a bit of undigested cheese."

"Undigested cheese, am I?" he scoffed. "You just keep telling yourself that, Nami, but when it comes right down to it, I _am_ real, and I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me?" she repeated. "You _hate_ me."

"I know, but I'm getting a few inches of chain shaved off for this." He shook the chains for emphasis. "I forged these chains myself, link by link from my evil deeds."

"Hah! Serves you right."

His smile broadened, if it were possible. "I wouldn't get too cocky; your chains are miles longer and tons heavier than mine."

"What? How?"

"You are cold and unfeeling, and you don't care about anyone. You've hardened your heart to the suffering of the world. At least I had _some_ friends…" He shook his head, trailing off. "Still, you have a chance, unfortunately. Tonight you will be haunted by three spirits."

"No thanks," she interrupted, shaking her head. "I've been haunted enough, thank you."

"Three spirits!" he repeated, roaring, and she yelped and shrank closer to the wall. "Listen to them well, and learn from them, and maybe you'll escape my fate, though I hope you don't." The chains yanked on him, and he let out a strangled noise as he stumbled backwards. "Learn from them, Nami! Or you are doomed! Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one! Change! Change! Chaaange!"

And then he disappeared, and Nami was once again alone in her room.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. He hadn't really been here, he couldn't have been. All that stuff about ghosts was just rubbish.

"Stupid," she muttered to herself. Deciding that she had just been hallucinating, she put away her book and dinner dishes and went to bed.

The clock struck one.

* * *

Nami felt a cold draft hit her, as though the window had suddenly been opened. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes to clear them of sleep. There was a slight fluttering where her bed curtains were closed, and she crawled over to them and pulled them open ever so slightly.

The window _was_ open, but otherwise nothing seemed amiss.

With an annoyed curse, Nami slipped out of bed onto the cold floor and tiptoed across, grabbing her robe as she passed. It was freezing past the point that even she would tolerate, so she paused to put on her slippers as well. Remembering her ghostly visitor, she looked suspiciously outside the window, but all was dark and quiet outside. Shaking her head, she closed the window and pulled the drapes shut.

Then she heard a light clicking, almost like hooves on her wood floor.

With a jerk she turned around, just in time to see a small figure dart across her bedroom and hide behind the door frame. She yelped in surprise, and the figure yelped in return. Its head was peeking back around the wood at her, while its entire backside poked out for her to see.

_What is it? A dog or something?_ She took a few cautious steps toward it and ventured, "Isn't that backwards?"

The little thing jumped and turned around, so that now it was mostly hidden save its head. Now she noticed antlers on its head, a pink hat, and a bright blue nose.

"How are you? And why are you in my house?" she demanded.

It gulped and moved shyly out from behind the door. "I, ah, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

Nami felt a slight chill, even though the window was now shut. So it was true. She looked down at the little reindeer-as she assumed it, or he, was-and raised an eyebrow. "Well, what are you here for?"

The reindeer shuffled his feet-or hooves-but then seemed to gain confidence. "I'm here to help teach you a lesson. Didn't Arlong tell you?"

"More or less." She folded her arms. "Well, I say give it up. I already know all about life, so I don't need you help."

The ghost shook his head. "I think you do. I've come for your welfare."

"A night of rest would do much better for my welfare," she snapped back, causing him to cringe.

"Then… your salvation?" he suggested.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need it, really, but thanks for the offer."

She started to return to bed, but the window suddenly slammed back open. She jumped in surprise, but the reindeer grabbed her hand in his hoof (somehow) and started to drag her to the door.

"I know you don't want to, but come on," he half pleaded, tugging hard.

She pulled back, flinching away. "Are you crazy, Spirit? I'm a human, I can't just go out a window!"

The ghost nodded. "I know; don't worry about it." And suddenly he transformed, from a small teddy bear like form to a full deer. "Get on my back, and I'll take care of you."

Nami hesitated, then nodded and climbed on. The reindeer ran for the window and jumped out.

She screamed.

The spirit started to move as though running, and soon he was galloping through the air. She gasped as the city streets passed by, far below her.

"You can fly!?!" she gasped in shock.

"Yep!"

"That's… This is amazing," she relented.

He wiggled happily underneath her. "Bitch! Your praise doesn't make me happy, asshole!"

Nami was confused by the spirit's demeanor, but she was distracted by a sudden light on the horizon. "Morning already?"

"That's your past."

"My-"

She didn't get to finish; the light swallowed them up.

* * *

When Nami opened her eyes again, she was standing in a small courtyard. Children ran by excitedly, laughing and throwing snowballs. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"There's Conis… and that's Camie… and there's Nojiko, my best friend!" She waved at them. "Hello, everyone! Hello!"

They ran on by without any acknowledgement.

"They can't hear you," the spirit explained. "They are just the shadows of your past."

"Oh…" Nami trailed off with the slightest hint of disappointment, then remembered that she was annoyed about being here in the first place. "Okay, so what's the point of bringing me to my past, again?"

"Just follow me," he instructed. He was short again, and he plodded off into a building she knew well: her old schoolhouse. Fighting off a wave of nostalgia, she followed him inside.

There, at a desk in the schoolroom, was a small girl with a bright orange hair. The spirit pointed at her with one hoof. "Do you recognize this girl?"

Nami's eyes were wide with shock. "That's… that's me."

"NAAAMIII!!!" called a voice, and then a young girl with blue hair ran inside. "What are you doing? School is out!"

Young Nami looked up in annoyance. "I'm studying, obviously."

The girl folded her arms and stamped her foot. "You're so boring, Nami. Come on, let's go build a snowman!"

"I don't have time for that, Nojiko," she replied, looking back down at her book. "If I'm going to be the richest person in the world, I have to keep working hard."

Nojiko shrugged. "Well, okay then. See you at the beginning of term, Nami." She hesitated a moment longer, in hopes that the other would change her mind, then someone called her name and she yelled, "Coming!" before running off.

Nami watched the transaction with sad eyes. "I didn't have time to play. Christmas break was just extra time for work. A chance to be alone." She looked down at the spirit. "Why are you crying!?!"

The reindeer sniffed. "It's just… so sad!!!" He jumped up and clung to her waist, crying, and she cringed and shoved him off.

"It's not that bad…"

"You were all alone, though," he sobbed. "All those years…"

As though his words were a cue, time sped up, and Nami watched herself grow up as Christmas after Christmas went by. She was always alone, working away the holiday, until finally…

"So, Nami. Graduation day."

The now grown Nami stood before an older man with crazy green hair that was fixed to look like a clover. "You must be very proud of yourself."

She bowed her head in thanks. "Yes, Headmaster."

He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You've been apprenticed to a wonderful company. I know the owner well, and I'm sure you'll do your best."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"Always so polite. And so smart! I'm counting on you to do great things."

She smiled ever so slightly. "Thank you, Headmaster."

He grinned and said, "I wish you luck. Now, about your travel arrangements…"

The ghost tugged gently on Nami's hand. "Come on. There's more to see."

Nami tore her eyes away from her old headmaster and herself and nodded. She followed him outside, to find herself on a completely different street, standing in front of a large, familiar building.

"This is Miss Bellemere's orange candy factory," she gasped in delight. "This was my first job. Oh, I learned so much about business here…" She looked around at the excited people arriving and smiled. "It's the annual Christmas party!"

"Looks like fun!" the spirit cheered, dragging her inside. She laughed and followed.

"Welcome, everyone, welcome!" A woman stood on a crate, looking over the guests with a smile and smoking a cigarette. Nami would have recognized that crazy hairdo and cheerful voice anywhere.

"Miss Bellemere," she whispered fondly, staring with slightly wet at her long dead mentor.

"Make yourself at home!" the woman cried, arms stretched out wide. "Hello, Wiper, you're looking well. Ah, Paulie, not here to terrorize all the pretty young girls, are you? Haha, I'm only kidding, don't get your knickers in a twist. Hey, Genzo!" She hopped off the crate and hugged a man wearing a constable uniform and, oddly enough, a pinwheel on his head. "Now here's a sight for sore eyes. Come to take payment for that outstanding ticket? I can always pay with my body, you know."

Nami laughed at the exchange. "She was certainly something else."

Then, suddenly, a young Nami approached Bellemere, wearing her normal stiff work clothes. "Miss Bellemere! Miss Bellemere!"

The woman turned and smiled at her apprentice. "Yes, dear?"

"Do you realize what this party is costing her?" she asked, holding a pad of paper up and pointing emphatically at a row of numbers. "I don't know if we'll be able to stay in the black if-"

"Oh, lighten up, Nami," Bellemere laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She pulled the pad away from the protesting girl and chunked it off to be trampled by some dancing partygoers. "Listen, there's someone I want you to meet."

She led the confused girl through the crowd to a young man who was looking around the drink table in search of something stronger. "Hello there, Zoro," Bellemere greeted, slapping him hard on the back.

The man jumped slightly, then turned around and nodded cordially. "Miss Bellemere," he greeted.

She smiled and nudged Nami forward. "Isn't he polite?" She smiled. "Zoro Roronoa, this is Nami Scrooge."

Nami watched as her younger self met the man's eyes. For a moment they stared at each other in slight shock, and then he gulped somewhat audibly and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said gruffly. She took his hand and shook it.

"Likewise."

Bellemere beamed and pushed the two forward. "Go on, you two, go dance! Enjoy the party!"

The two blushed, but then Zoro bowed slightly and led Nami out onto the floor.

"You spent another Christmas with that young man, didn't you?" asked the spirit suddenly, and Nami stiffened.

"Oh, please, let's not visit that Christmas," she said, almost begging. But the scene around her went blurry, and then suddenly they were out in a park amid the snow.

"You're still rejecting my proposal, aren't you?" Zoro was kneeling disappointedly in front of a still young Nami, who was perched coolly on a bench.

"I'm sorry, Zoro, but business is still poor, and you have so many outstanding debts…"

He snorted in derision. "It's always about the money with you, isn't it?" He sighed. "Damn, woman…"

She bristled. "I'm sorry, but we need enough money for a decent house and a life, and-"

"Have you ever considered that we might be happy without those things?" he snapped, standing up. "You're a partner in your own firm now; isn't that good enough?"

She shook her head. "It's still not enough for-""It's because I don't make enough at the dojo, isn't it?" asked Zoro, cutting her off. "That's what it is."

She turned her head and looked off into the distance. "I didn't say that."

"You might as well have." Zoro sighed and scuffed his boot through the snow. "Nami… I love you. But I can't keep doing this."

She looked up sharply. "Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry." He took a step back, shaking his head. "I hope you find a man who makes more and can keep you happy."

She stood up. "Wait… you're _leaving_ me?"

Zoro rubbed his temple, then looked back up at her. "I can never be good enough for you, Nami. I don't know if anyone can. So… yes. I am."

She stood up as he turned and walked away. "Well… fine. I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I'll be fine alone!"

He simply raised a hand and disappeared into the thickening snow.

She watched him, then folded her arms and stalked off the other way.

Nami stood next to the ghost, who was crying loudly once again. "Watch him!" he cried, pointing. "Watch!"

Nami looked after Zoro, and gasped as he stopped and turned around, looking like he wanted to go back. But then he saw that she was long gone, and with a sigh he turned back and went on.

She felt tears well in her eyes and hid them in the sleeve of her robe. "Spirit… please show me no more."

"We have (sniff) one more place (sob) to go," he managed, taking her hand again. The scene changed quickly, and then she found herself standing outside a modest townhouse. A woman with short, dark blue hair who was carrying two large grocery bags tripped up to the door, then slipped on the step and fell with a yelp.

"Tash?" The door swung open hastily, and Nami's breath hitched in her throat as Zoro appeared on the stoop. He jumped down the steps and knelt next to the girl, taking her hand lovingly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," the woman assured him, looking around in confusion. "I've just dropped my glasses…"

He laughed, pulling them off her head and holding them out to her. "Here they are."

"Oh, Zoro, thank you." She put them on while he gathered up the groceries and helped her up. "Guess who I saw today?"

"Who?" He asked, dusting the snow off her clothes.

"Nami Scrooge!"

"Did you?"

"Yes. She was swindling the whole market out of their produce." She gave a laugh. "If what she were doing was illegal, I would arrest her."

Zoro laughed. "Now Tashigi, she's just a lonely old woman. Her business partner is dying, you know."

She sighed. "I suppose you're right." She followed her husband into the house, entering through the door he held for her. "Still, she _is_ a cold woman…"

"No more, Spirit," said Nami, staring at the happy pair through the window. "Please, no more. No more."

She felt the softest nudge of a wet nose against her side, then the scene dissolved and she was once again in her bedchamber, alone, laying in her bed.

The clock struck two.

* * *

Nami gasped at the chiming of the clock and poked her head out of the bed curtains, looking around frantically. Her house was empty.

"…Nothing."

"Ow! Ow! Work it! Ow! Dance! SUUUPAAA!!!"

Nami jumped, startled, at the sudden loud noises. The door flung back, and she saw bright and cheery firelight beyond her room.

"Come on in, girly! Ow! Ow! Come in and know me better!"

Nami hesitantly crawled out of bed and walked to the door. "Hello?"

"Come on, come on!" cried the voice impatiently. "Time's a'wastin'!"

She stepped into the room and gasped. Inside were piles of food, a banquet fit for a king. And in the middle, on the table, stood a large man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Speedo, dancing outrageously and holding a can of some kind aloft. "Hey there, girly! Ow! Come in and know me better!"

"You said that already," she pointed out, walking fully into the firelight. "Are you one of the spirits?"

"I am!" He wiggled his butt provocatively. "I'm the SUPA Ghost of Christmas Present! Come in and know me better!"

"You're a little absentminded, aren't you?" she asked, feigning annoyance.

He chugged the contents of the can, then looked over his sunglasses at her. "Well, maybe just a little. I'm the SUPA Ghost of Christmas Present, and today I'm especially SUPA because it's Christmas morning!"

She couldn't help smiling. "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you."

He laughed loudly, jumping off the table. "Over eighteen hundred of my SUPA brothers have come before me, you know."

"Eighteen hundred?" she repeated, incredulous. "I'd hate to pay your grocery bills."

He laughed and extended a large hand to her. "Come on, girly, let's go!"

"Don't call me girly," she snapped, but grabbed his hand anyway.

They were whisked outside onto the bustling city streets. People were bustling here and there, calling "Merry Christmas!" to anyone who passed with a wave and a hug. Good cheer and well wishes seemed to be tangible objects that flew from person to person.

"Here we are. Ow!" The spirit did a happy little dance in the snow.

Nami couldn't help but get charged up by the atmosphere. "Everyone's so… happy."

"Because it's the most SUPA day of the year!"

Nami smiled. "I want to see family and friends! Can you show me?"

"You got it, girly!" With a final shake of his hips, they were suddenly in a house.

"Vivi!!!" A very familiar raven-haired head flew past, and Nami gasped.

"It's my nephew, Luffy!"

Luffy ran into the parlor, smiling. "Everyone! I just had a great idea!"

Nami and the ghost followed the boy. She spotted a young woman with long blue hair and smiled. "There's his wife, Vivi. And these must be their friends."

"What was your idea?" asked a man with pink hair. He was sitting next to a preppy looking man with blond hair.

"Yeah, what's your idea?" the other asked.

There were several echoes of the question around the room, and Nami looked them over. "Oh, there's my other nephew, Ace. And his pineapple headed friend… I don't remember what his name was. And there's that Kohza boy, and Pell and Chaka, I think their names were, and Margaret and her friends, and that Boa woman…"

Luffy squished into the chair next to Vivi and looked around at the gathered friends. "We should play Yes or No!"

Cheers of agreement echoed around the room.

"People play games at Christmas?" asked Nami excitedly.

The ghost laughed. "Games are SUPA!"

Ace suddenly stood up. "Okay, I've got one," he announced. "Ready?"

"Is it vegetable?" asked Vivi.

"No."

"Mineral?" suggested the boy with pink hair.

"No."

"Meat?" asked Luffy.

"Uh, not exactly."

"So animal," said Margaret, considering. "Is it a mammal?"

"Yes."

"Does it live in the city?" asked the pineapple man.

"Yes, Marco."

"A cat!" cried Nami, hitting her palm with her hand.

"A cat!" yelled the prep with blond hair.

"My idea," Nami grumbled.

"No."

"A dog?" suggested someone else.

"No. Oh, it's such a good one…"

"Is it an unwanted creature?" asked the regal, beautiful woman with a sneer.

"Usually," said Ace with a laugh.

"A cockroach?" someone shouted.

"It's a mammal, remember?"

"A rat, then?"

"A mouse?"

"Wait!" interrupted Vivi. "It's an unwanted creature who lives in the city, not a rat or a mouse… I know what it is!"

"What?" everyone, including Nami, asked impatiently.

"It's Nami Scrooge!"

"Correct!"

Everyone laughed loudly while Nami felt her face grow red in indignation. "What… is that really how they think of me?"

"I'm afraid so. Sorry, sis." Franky put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go to the next stop."

"No, I don't want to see more," she protested, but they were already on another street. This one was fully of small, rundown houses and people in ragged clothes.

"Why are we on this side of town?" Nami asked, looking around with apparent disdain.

"You don't think it's only Christmas in the rich part of town, do you?" he asked, shaking his head at her. "This is Usopp Sogeking's house."

"One of my bookkeepers?" She walked curiously to the window the ghost indicated and peeked in.

Usopp was inside with a beautiful young woman who was sitting in a chair. They both had their hands on her very large and very pregnant belly. Usopp was talking excitedly, his other hand waving around in wild exaggerations, while she watched with a large, happy smile.

"Sogeking's wife is pregnant?" Nami asked with a gasp. "I didn't even know he had a wife!"

"That was kind of cruel, girly," said the spirit, shaking his head.

She ignored him, staring inside. _I don't pay him nearly enough to support a child… is he crazy? He shouldn't have gotten married with such a paltry salary._

"It's hard for them," said the spirit solemnly. "She's not doing very well with the pregnancy, and they don't have the money for a doctor. And their house is old and drafty." He shrugged. "But they certainly look happy, don't they?"

Nami watched the two as Usopp bent down and gave his wife's belly a kiss, his long nose bending up slightly at the end. "Happy?" she repeated with a laugh. "They're practically glowing…"

Her eyes stayed fixed on the couple until the spirit put his hand on her shoulder once again. "Come on; there's another family for you to see."

The house changed before her eyes to another house, in the same part of town. "Where is this?" she asked, looking around.

"This is Sanji Cratchit's house," he explained.

"Cratchit?" she repeated, walking to the window. The spirit joined her excitedly, and they peered inside.

In the small room was a tall, dark-haired woman cooking something at a small stove. A young girl with strangely white hair hurried around her, bringing the things she called for and smiling jovially. There was a boy with black hair turning a spit over the fire.

"Who's that?" Nami asked, though she already knew the answer.

"That's Mrs. Cratchit, of course. And those are two of their children, Olivia and Gin."

"Do you think Father will be impressed with our cooking?" asked the girl, tugging on the hem of her mother's dress. "Do you?"

The woman smiled down at her daughter. "I'm sure he will be."

"Even my goose?" asked the boy, somewhat nervously.

She laughed. "I'm sure he'll be very proud of you."

"But where is he?" asked Nami.

"He's coming this way. There, hear that?"

She turned and saw a familiar suited figure marching toward them. He was walking through the snow, singing "Oh, bring us a figgy pudding," rather loudly. But what was most peculiar was the small, blond figure perched on his shoulders, singing with him. He was a tiny little child, bundled up for the cold, but she could still see his twisted leg. She assumed that was why he carried a crutch.

"He was born that way," whispered the ghost, "and it's not his only health problem. Not supa…"

"We won't go until we get some, we won't go until we get some," sang father and son, coming up to the house. "We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here! Good tidings we bring, for you and your kin…"

"Good tidings for Chriiist-maaas," Sanji belted out in an outrageously deep voice, stopping at the door.

"And a happy New Year!" finished the boy. He laughed while his father pulled him off his shoulders and gave him a hug before setting him down on the ground.

"Come on, Zeff, let's go." Sanji opened the door for him and the boy hobbled in.

"Merry Christmas!" he cried happily, and his siblings looked up and smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" Sanji echoed, coming in behind them. The two children ran over and gave their little brother and their father a hug, then Gin grabbed Sanji's hand.

"Come look at our goose, Father!"

The girl took his other hand. "Come see the potatoes first, Daddy!"

His wife wiped her hands off on her apron as she walked over. "Calm down now, children; Father will get to taste soon. Go set the table, now."

The two kids dropped their father's hands and Olivia ran off. "I've got the plates!"

Gin scooped up his little brother against his yelped protests and took off after her. "I'll get the silverware, and Zeff's on cups!"

Sanji laughed at his children's antics while his wife took his hand, then he turned to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Merry Christmas, Robin dear."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Cratchit," she replied, giving him a kiss in return. "So, how was he at church?"

"As good as gold and better," replied Sanji, a proud smile on his face. "He wanted the people to see him, to remind them, on Christmas, who made lame men walk and blind men see."

"Wow…" muttered Nami. "And he's just a child…"

"Supa, isn't he?" asked the ghost with a nod.

"You'd best look at your children's cooking," said Robin suddenly, pulling her husband further into the house.

"I really wish you hadn't gone to the trouble and just let me cook," he muttered as she took him to examine the potatoes.

"You cook breakfast and supper everyday, so you can stand not to for once. Besides, Olivia was a wonderful helper, and Gin did an excellent job with the goose."

He smiled, smelling the dishes. "I'll say they did."

"Do you like it, Daddy?" Olivia had run up and grabbed his pant leg excitedly.

Sanji laughed and picked her up. "Like it? I couldn't have done better myself!"

"What about the goose, Father?" asked Gin anxiously.

He bent down and looked his older son square in the eye. "You did an excellent job. I'm very proud of you."

The child beamed.

"It all looks delicious!" cheered Zeff happily, jiggling up and down. "The Christmas feast! The roast goose!" He collapsed into a fit of coughing.

Robin was at his side in an instant. "Now now, dear, don't tire yourself out. Sit down and we'll serve the food."

The boy sat and his siblings settled with him, Olivia next to him and Gin across from him. Sanji sat down at the head of the table while Robin placed the goose before him.

"It's so small…" Nami murmured, staring at it.

"But they're thankful for every bite," said the ghost.

"If only I paid him more…"

"Miss Scrooge!"

She jumped when he suddenly said her name. "Sanji? Sanji Cratchit!"

"Oi, girly-" the spirit tried to stop her, but she ran through the door and into the house.

"I feel it's only right to toast the founder of this feast," Sanji was saying, his glass raised for the toast.

"Hmph," said Robin quietly, her drink still firmly on the table.

"Dear?" asked Sanji. "What's wrong?"

"Founder of the feast," Robin repeated mockingly, looking calm, but her eyes held a dangerous light. "Please. That stingy bi-"

"Dear! The children…"

"Excuse me. That stingy woman, she's in no way the founder of this feast. If she were here, I would give her a piece of my mind."

"Come now, dear," said Sanji nervously. "It's Christmas."

"Yes, but even on Christmas, that woman doesn't deserve-"

"To Miss Scrooge!" Zeff suddenly cheered, glass of apple cider in the air. Sanji smiled at his son while he and his other children rose their glasses in toast.

"To Miss Scrooge!"

"Yes," said Robin reluctantly, glass lifted ever so slightly off the table. "To Mrs. Scrooge, may she be very merry and happy on this day, I have no doubt."

"And God bless us, every one," said Zeff happily.

Everyone, even Robin, cheered at that, and the feast began.

Nami was so absorbed in the scene, it scared her when a hand suddenly landed hard on her shoulder. "Such a sweet li'l bro, isn't he?"

She nodded, watching him patiently pass food to his sister. The girl started liberally piling mashed potatoes onto his plate with a laugh while he tried to stop her, and then he started shaping them into a snowman, much to the chagrin of his father and the amusement of his mother.

"He is." She glanced at the crutch just as the child suddenly stopped in his shenanigans and coughed. "Will he die?"

"That's the future; I only know about the present." The spirit looked down at his feet. "But if these things remain unchanged, I see an empty chair by the fire, and a crutch without an owner."

Nami shuddered, imagining such a remarkable child gone from the world.

"But," continued the spirit, clapping his hand on her shoulder again. "If he's going to die, he better do it, and decrease the surplus population." He paused to think about it, then started crying loudly, tears flowing down his face. "Oh, what a horrible thing to say!!! Not supa! Not supa at all!"

"Okay, okay, I get it," she snapped at him. "I feel bad now, really… really, I do." She said the last part quietly, looking sadly at little Zeff.

The ghost sighed and pulled her back. "Come on; I'm running out of time, and we've got more to see."

She nodded reluctantly and followed him.

They found themselves on a snowy riverbank, looking at a group of people huddled tight around trashcan fires under the menial shelter provided by a bridge. They all wore ragged clothing and had bags around their feet, eating scraps of what may have once been bread. A little child was visible, barely three years old, skin and bones, clinging tight to the leg of his mother against the night chill.

"Don't these people have anywhere to go?" Nami asked in alarm.

"There are prisons and poorhouses enough," he answered gruffly. "Though many of them are full, and others would rather die." He sighed suddenly, sinking down to the ground. "Not supa…"

Nami looked down at him in confusion which quickly turned to worry. "Spirit, are you alright?" His blue hair had drooped down into his face, streaked with white, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked… old. And somewhat rusty.

"I'm supa, sis. My life is short; it will end right at midnight." He reached into his shirt and pulled out two cans. One was labeled "Ignorance" in large, red letters, while the other said, "Want" in blue.

"What are those?"

"Warnings," he answered bluntly. "Watch out for them, sis. Especially this one…" He popped open the one labeled "Ignorance" and poured a steady stream of soda into the snow, clearly spelling out the word, "Doom."

"Spirit," she gasped as he suddenly coughed and slumped down. In the distance she could hear the bell slowly tolling. "Don't go! I've learned so much from you!"

"I'm sorry, sis, but now I leave you with my bro, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. Go and know him better!" He started to fade away into little floating sparkles. "SUUUPAAA!!!"

The clock struck twelve, but if she had looked at it, she would have seen that it was actually three.

* * *

Nami was slumped where the spirit had been, curled in a little ball, when suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned in fright to see a cloaked figure standing before her. It extended its hand to help her up, and she shrieked when she saw it was nothing but bone. It seemed to nod encouragingly under its hood, so she gulped and took the hand, rising to her feet.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" she asked nervously.

The figure nodded.

"Won't you speak to me?"

The spirit seemed to consider, then slowly a gentle laugh echoed from within the folds of the cloak. "Yohohoho."

She shuddered. "Is that all? You're just going to mock me?"

The spirit shook its hood. "Then show me your face," she demanded. It shook its head again.

"Okay then." She steeled herself. "Spirit, I am ready to follow you with an open heart and an open mind."

"That's good," said the spirit suddenly, and she yelped in surprise. "Because I don't have either of those." It pulled off its hood.

Nami stared at him for a moment in silence.

Then she shrieked and jumped back, pointing incredulously. "You… you… you… A SKELETON!!!"

"A skeleton!?!" it repeated fearfully, twirling on its heels. The skull looked around desperately with empty eye sockets. "Where?"

"You!" she screamed, still pointing at it-or rather, she realized, he-in shock.

"Oh," he said, calming down and looking at his hand. "Yohohoho! I forget sometimes."

"That you're dead!?!" she repeated, eyes wide. Then she remembered that she'd been in the company of dead things all night, so she took a deep breath and composed herself. "In any case, you have something to show me, right? Well then, let's go."

The skeleton nodded cordially. "Yes, Miss, right away. But first, I was wondering if I might see your panties?"

She raised an eyebrow, then said, "You're the weirdest spirit yet," which made him laugh.

"Very well, let's go." He pulled his hood back up as the riverbank dissolved away and became a side alley. A gathering of businessmen and women were there, huddled close for warmth and secrecy.

"I heard she was dead," said one, a huge man that towered above the others.

"Bet it's going to be a cheap funeral," said another, who was wearing a felt black and white that had dark sideburns coming down from underneath. "No one's going."

"I know _I'm_ not going," agreed a third, who had spiky red hair. "Right, Killer?" The masked man next to him nodded.

"I might go," announced a woman with long pink hair. The others looked at her in surprise while she took a big bite of a leg of lamb she held. "If lunch is provided," she added around her mouthful, and they laughed in agreement.

"I think the real question is," said one man slowly, this one with long blonde hair and strange markings under his eyes, "where is his money going?"

"Well, not to me, that's for sure," said the redhead, rolling his eyes, and the others laughed and followed him as he started to walk off, still chatting pleasantly.

"I know those men," Nami muttered to herself. "Who are they talking about?"

The spirit didn't answer, only nodded for them to move on, and they ended up in a small and dingy shop on the other side of town. "Where is this?" asked Nami.

The ghost had apparently decided to clam up once again, because he merely nodded toward the door. She went inside cautiously, he following close behind.

"So come on. Show me what you've got!" a man with purple hair and what appeared to be an iron mask on his face was standing behind a desk, looking eagerly at the three people in front of him: a man with a ridiculously long, square nose that reminded Nami of her bookkeeper, a big man with long light pink hair, and a formal looking woman with blonde hair and glasses.

"Yoyoi!" yelled the man with pink hair. "Look at this first! Iiiii have for yooooou, very fiiine linen from her bedchamber!"

The purple-haired man took it and looked at it with a snort. "Really? You'll have to do better than that… I'll give you a few coins."

"I have her bed curtains," announced the woman coolly, holding them out. "Very smooth silk. Lovely."

The man took them and gave them a cursory glance. "A couple shillings."

"Sexual harassment," the woman accused, pointing at him, and he cringed and promised her more.

"I have her sheets," said the long-nosed man finally, holding them out.

"From her bed? Like, while she was laying there dead?" asked the man, eyebrows raised. He shuddered. "Wow… that's just creepy, you know. They're even still warm!"

"You should pay extra," Long-Nose said. "It's the only warmth she ever had, unless you set her on fire."

The group laughed, and Nami turned and started to tug on the spirit's sleeve. "These horrible people, profiting off another's death… Please, Spirit, show me tenderness and warmth before I'm haunted by this forever!"

The spirit uttered a soft, "Yohoho," before they were suddenly whisked to a familiar street.

"This is Usopp Sogeking's house," she gasped in recognition. "I wonder how their baby is doing…"

She peeked in the window, and a familiar scene greeted her. Usopp, standing next to his lovely little wife, just like before. But something was different; the girl had sunken, hollow cheeks and dead eyes, and she refused to look at Usopp when he gave her head a kiss.

"Please, dear, don't do this again," he whispered. "It's been three years… you can't keep blaming yourself every Christmas-"

"My baby…" she moaned softly, and he choked back tears and hugged her shoulders tightly while she stared into the distance.

"What happened, Spirit?" asked Nami in confusion, though she feared she already knew the answer.

"A miscarriage on Christmas day, I assume," he answered, standing next to her. But before she could inquire further, the house changed into another.

"Sanji Cratchit's house?" she asked excitedly. "Oh, good; a place of joy and laughter at last!"

Then she noticed that the lights were dim and it was oddly quiet.

The spirit nodded at the window, and with shaking hands she walked up and looked inside.

Robin was standing at the stove, hand frozen in mid-stir. She was staring down into the food, a few slow tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Mother," said Gin softly, coming up behind her. "You're crying again."

Robin hastily snapped to attention, wiping her cheeks quickly with her sleeves. "No, no, it's just the light, it hurts my eyes." She turned to look down at him with a cheery yet forced smile. "Cheer up now, dear; we wouldn't want to show sad eyes to your father."

"Daddy's being really slow today," said Olivia, looking out the window. It startled Nami when the child's face pressed against the glass just below her, but she was invisible. "He was always faster when Zeff…" She trailed off and didn't finish.

There was a soft shuffling through the snow behind them, and Nami turned to see Sanji Cratchit slowly walking down the street, hands shoved in his pockets and eyes focused on the ground. He passed by her and the spirit and entered his house.

"Daddy!" the girl cried, running to hug his leg, and he smiled weakly and picked her up.

"Hey, little girl," he said softly, planting a kiss on her cheek. "How's the cooking going?"

"Well enough," said Robin gently, walking over and putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Olivia, help your brother set the table now."

The two children hurried to do so, though with none of the cheerfulness or excitement they had shown before. Sanji sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"It was a beautiful service," he whispered to Robin. "I wish you could have come."

"It would have made the children sad," she answered, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"He's been buried on the hill where he can watch the ships in the bay," Sanji continued, voice slowly breaking. "He always loved watching the ships come in. He told me… he told me that one day he was going to go sailing like I always wanted to…" He trailed off as Robin wrapped her arms around him, returning the tight hug.

"Not… not little Zeff," whispered Nami despairingly. "He can't be… gone."

The spirit didn't answer, but he had suddenly produced a violin, from where she didn't know. He started playing a slow, sad song that sounded almost like a dirge, and the sad family faded away into a graveyard.

"Why are we here?" asked Nami nervously, looking around. It was a rundown, uncared for cemetery, with overgrown weeds and dusty tombs.

The spirit merely pointed at a grave with one boney finger. Nami shuddered.

"Come on, now; don't be quiet now," she begged. In answer, he played louder on his violin.

Nami slowly walked to the grave. The snow and ice had obscured the name there. She reached to wipe it off, then stopped and looked back at the ghost.

"Before I see who this is… these are merely the shadows of what _could_ be, and not what _will_ be, right? Because if it's not…" She started to yell. "If I'm a lost cause, why go to this trouble?"

The spirit didn't answer, only waited, playing his violin.

Nami wasn't sure when tears had started trickling down her face, but they were. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and wiped away the snow.

NAMI SCROOGE.

She scrambled backwards as though she'd been bitten. "So the woman everyone was so happy had died… was me?" She whirled around and grabbed the spirit's robe. "Oh, please, Spirit! I promise that I will honor Christmas with everything I have, and that I will keep its spirit all year round, just so long as these things can be changed! I will always help my fellow man, the poor, the homeless, and anyone in need! I promise you! I promise!" She sobbed and buried her face into the spirit's robes.

"Yohohoho," whispered the spirit in satisfaction, and then he faded away, and Nami woke with her head buried in her bed sheets.

* * *

Nami sat up and looked around in shock, confused. But she was back in her own bed, and a quick inspection of her person told her she was still alive and all in one piece. The tombstone hadn't been real… but her promise had been.

And Nami didn't mind one bit. Jumping excitedly out of bed, she began muttering to herself excitedly as she changed out of her nightgown.

"I'll surprise them for Christmas, and won't they be happy, oh the looks on the children's faces, especially Zeff… oh, wait a second!"

She realized that she didn't even know if it still _was_ Christmas. She ran to the window and threw it open, looking down into the street. Three kids were passing by, one with a head like a carrot, a second with a head like an onion, and a third with a head like a pepper, were all walking on the street below, laughing merrily. She leaned as far out as she could and called out to them. "Oi! You three!"

They froze and looked up in confusion at the woman waving frantically at them. "Yikes, it's Mrs. Scrooge," muttered the onion kid fearfully.

"Listen, you three! What day is it?"

They exchanged glances. Was this woman crazy? "Uh, it's Christmas day," answered the pepper boy hesitantly.

"Christmas?" she gasped happily. "Then I haven't missed it! But of course I didn't; the spirits did it all in one night! They can do that. Of course they can do that!"

"Um, of course they can," agreed the carrot kid, confused.

"Listen!" she said again, looking back at them again. She turned away from the window, then returned with a bag of coins in her hand, which she tossed down to the carrot boy. He caught it and looked up at her quizzically.

"Take that and go to the butcher's down the street. They still have that giant turkey in the window, right?"

"I think so," he answered.

"Good. It's twice as big as Zeff… Listen, go buy it and bring it back here. Hurry, now. I'll be down in a minute! Oh, there's so much to do… well, quit standing there and get a move on! Oh, and Merry Christmas!"

The boys looked at each other one last time, perplexed, before running off to do her bidding.

"I'll need presents for the kids," she muttered to herself, running a brush through her hair. "And something for Luffy and Vivi, and oh! The Sogekings! I'll give them money for their baby…"

She hurried downstairs and out of her gate just in time to meet with the three boys, who returned carrying a large turkey between them. "That's perfect!" she exclaimed happily. "Come on, follow me, and don't drop it! There'll be some pocket change for you three for helping, of course!"

So the three boys followed the woman through the streets as she hurried into shop after shop, buying candies and scarves and trinkets and putting them into a large bag she had purchased. Along the way she happened to run into the two men from the day before, who she ran up to and apologized for her behavior. She promised them a large sum of money, with regular donations to follow, earning herself a bone crushing hug from the big man. She merely laughed and wished them a Merry Christmas before staring off again. Finally, she arrived at the residence of her nephew Luffy, a large following gathered behind her, curious as to the so-called witch woman's sudden total reversal.

She knocked on the door, smiling merrily. Luffy answered, jaw dropping ridiculously far at her appearance.

"Aunt Nami, you're here!" he cried in surprise.

She smiled at him and held out a large box of candies. "I'm sorry I can't stay, but this is for you and your wife. And this, too." She handed him the box, then reached into her bag and pulled out a huge wreath, like the one he had brought her. "Merry Christmas!" she cried, holding it out to him.

Vivi had joined him in the doorway, looking just as flabbergasted as he did. "Why, Miss Nami-"

"Aunt Nami!" she corrected, reaching out and giving the startled girl a hug. "Come by anytime and visit," she instructed, pulling back. "We can have a girls' day and go shopping!"

"Um… o-okay," she agreed with a nod. Then she saw the big, beautiful wreath. "Is this for us?"

"Yes, quite! Go on, take it!"

Luffy laughed loudly, turning and hanging the wreath on the door. "I just wish I had something for you… Oh, I know!" He disappeared inside the house, then returned with a beautiful orange scarf. "Vivi made this for me, but I want you to have it instead!"

Nami took it delicately from him, feeling the soft fabric under her fingers. "But I couldn't-"

"Yes you can!" Luffy hugged her tightly. "Merry Christmas, Aunt Nami!"

"Yes, Merry Christmas!" she agreed, hugging him back. "Well, I have to run. Come visit me soon, Vivi!" She waved merrily at the still shell-shocked couple and hurried off, the gathering following.

Next stop was the Sogeking house. She shooed the gathering away and knocked loudly on the door.

Usopp's long nose poked cautiously out, then he squeaked in surprise and opened the door fully, trying to still his quaking knees. "Ah, Miss Scrooge, can I help you?"

"Why are you still at home?" she demanded harshly, glaring at him from over her glasses.

He gulped. "You… you gave me the day off, remember?"

"No," she snapped. "I remember no such arrangement."

He gulped again, but stood his ground. "I'm sorry, Miss Scrooge, but I did, and I'm not going to leave my wife on Christmas, so… so you can… just…"

She held up a hand for silence, and he immediately shut his mouth, praying silently for mercy.

"I believe the arrangement I made… is that you get the next month off, paid, so you can stay with your wife and help her with the baby."

Usopp looked like he was going to faint. "Wh… what?" Behind him, she heard Kaya gasp in shock.

"You heard me," she said, a smile growing on her face. "You're going to stay here with your darling wife, and I'm paying you to do it. I'm giving you a raise, too. Oh, and here's my Christmas present for you." She turned and waved, and a woman drinking from some sort of bottle came forward. "This is Dr. Kuleha. She's the best doctor in the city. And don't worry, I'm taking care of it all."

"The secret of my youth?" asked the woman. Everyone raised an eyebrow and shook their heads, and she shrugged and walked in to look at Kaya. "Don't worry about it, girl; I'll take care of you."

Usopp was gaping like a fish. "Miss Scrooge… I don't know what to say."

"Call me Nami," she instructed with a smile. "And you don't have to say anything! Just get in there and take care of her, she's pregnant, boy! Go rub her feet or something."

Usopp jumped straight, startled, then nodded at Nami and hurried off. "Thank you, Miss Scr-er, Nami. And thank you so much! Oh, won't you stay for supper?"

"No, I have somewhere else I have to be. But thank you, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Finally, she arrived at the Cratchits' house. She glanced inside and saw that they were still getting the feast ready, Sanji helping his children cook. Zeff was watching everything excitedly from his mother's arms.

She instructed everyone to go hide around the corner and then banged loudly on the door. Sanji turned in surprise and came to answer. He opened the door slowly, then his eyes widened in shock when he saw who was standing on his doorstep. "M-miss Scrooge?"

"You're late," she greeted coldly, eyes hard as flint.

He pulled at his tie nervously. "But… you gave us the day off for Christmas…"

"Sanji? Who is it?" Robin joined them in the doorway, and her eyes widened before narrowing harshly. "Why are you here? Don't you keep my husband away enough?"

"Dear," said Sanji pleadingly, but was cut off.

"Mr. Cratchit," said Nami harshly, folding her arms. "I've come here for a very important reason. I want to give you-"

"I ought to give you a piece of my mind," Robin interjected. "Showing up here in Christmas just to-"

"A raise," Nami finished, and Robin hushed. Next to her, Sanji looked oddly like he'd been slapped.

"What?" he managed.

"I'm giving you a raise," she repeated, a smile slowly growing on her face. She waved at the people hiding, and they came forward, the boys bearing the turkey in front followed by others carting the bag of gifts she had bought. "And I wanted to invite you to join me in a little Christmas celebration."

Sanji blinked a few times, and then said, "Miss Scrooge is a beautiful woman," and slumped against the doorframe. Robin caught him before he passed out and pulled him backward, motioning at her. "Yes, please, make yourself at home!"

Nami smiled and hurried in, followed by the turkey and the gifts. They were distributed, Sanji was woken up so he could cook. She and Robin talked, and by the end of the night were already good friends.

Nami was introduced to the children, and she knelt down hesitantly in front of Zeff and held out her hand.

"Hi," she greeted. "I'm Nami Scrooge, but you can call me Aunt Nami."

The child smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck, skipping the handshake completely, and Nami was shocked for a moment before picking him up and spinning him around, he shrieking with laughter.

All in all, it was the best Christmas any of them had ever had, and it was only the first of many better ones to come.

And Nami never forgot her promise to the ghosts. She did honor Christmas and kept it in her heart all year round, always generous to her fellow men and the most loving woman in the world. And to little Zeff, who did _not_ die, she did truly become like a dear aunt to him, and loved him as though he were his own son.

So now our story draws to a close. As little Zeff said it best…

God bless us, every one.

**The End**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

A/N: I went round and round and round and round about who would be Cratchit. I mean, Usopp makes an awesome scared Bob, but daddy!Sanji was just too tempting to resist. So I finally settled on a compromise, and hence, two Cratchits! Sort of. Oh, and for the record, Kaya and Usopp's baby was born on Christmas day and was named Merry (both because it was Christmas and for the ship, of course; nice how that works out, eh?). I didn't have a good place to mention that, but that's what happened. XD

Yes, Arlong is Marley. This is because I don't like Marley. Sorry, Marley fans. It's also somewhat because I didn't want to kill any Strawhats (sorry, Franky!).

Luffy is nephew Fred. And I got to indulge in some LuVi. Yay!

I know you're supposed to be afraid of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, but I'm actually always freaked out by the Ghost of Christmas Past (because child ghosts are creepy!). So making him Chopper was nice and assuaged my fear. Plus, he's just bursting with childlike innocence. ^^

Yes, anti-ZoNa and some ZoTash. Sorry, Abra!!! *hangs head* I'll finish "Waking Up in Vegas" sometime soon to make it up to you!

Yeah, I always knew Franky would be the Ghost of Christmas Present cuz he's cool like that. XD And I got rid of the scary kids and made them coke cans instead. Nice, eh?

No, I am not epic like three-san, who actually got canon children for the Cratchit kids. And I deleted one because I couldn't think of a third name and I certainly didn't want to have Gin, Zeff, Olivia, and Tim. O.O Oh, and I've seen Robin's mom's name as both "Olvia" and "Olivia," so I went with the latter because it's more common. And I didn't have so many red squigglies. XP Oh, and lookie: SanRob. XD Also, naming the Tiny Tim character Zeff worked out nicely, what with the bum leg, eh?

I broke the rule and had the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come speak. I like Brooke, okay!?! I couldn't help myself… If you're a stickler for accuracy, throw a shoe at my face and go read three-san's, but please don't leave a review like, "Omgz, da ghos of xmas futur not spek nvr, mofo!" I don't take too kindly to that…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And I really hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Boxing Day, and what have you!

Happy Holidays, everybody! Dandy Wonderous, signing out and going to go eat some pie…


End file.
